


Lila

by CrayFee



Series: The story of the bug cat and wolf [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Classmates Being Idiots (Miraculous Ladybug), Lila Rossi Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayFee/pseuds/CrayFee
Summary: Lila lies again...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Character(s), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois/Original Character(s), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Female Character(s), Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Lila Rossi/Original Female Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi
Series: The story of the bug cat and wolf [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097957
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Lila

The next day, Charlotte and Adrien was driven to school. Charlotte still hadn’t talked too her father, which brought a frown upon he face as she looked out the window.

“Hey Lottie? I think we should be able to speak to father after the photoshoot tonight!” Adrien said excitedly as his sister turned around. She smiled “That’s nice.” She said as she opened the door, saying thanks to the driver while getting out the car.

Marinette Nino and Alya waved to the duo as they walked over. “Hey. Look at this Marinette isn’t late for once and neither is Adrien.” Alya said in a mocking tone. All of them laughed as they walked to class only to be interrupted.

“Adrikins! Lottie!” Chloe yelled while running over to the pair.

“Ah Chloe, long time no see. Sorry I couldn’t talk yesterday.” Charlotte said to the girl. “Its fine. Why are you hanging out with these loosers, come hang out with me and Sabrina.” The girl whined. Charlotte looked back at Nino Alya and Marinette then back at her childhood friend. “Chloe that’s not very nice.” Charlotte said.

“I don’t care. I should be aloud to say whatever I want to these scums.” She said confidently. Adrien butted in “Chloe I thought you were getting better. Im disappointed in you.” He said with a frown on his face while dragging Charlotte away, silently telling the other to come.

“Sorry about her.” He muttered while walking into the classroom. “Shes… changed.” He said sadly. Charlotte frowned.

“Adrien its okay its not your fault.” Nino said putting a hand onto the boys shoulder. He sighed pushing the door open to reveal a brown haired girl.

“Oh hey Adrien, Marinette, Alya and Nino!” She said “Whos this?”

“Im Charlotte, Adriens sister.” She said with her hand outstretched. “Oh im Lila Rossi.” She said taking her hand and shaking it.

“Sorry I want here to welcome you. Yesterday I had to go to a charity event to rase money for the poor children in Afghanistan..” The girl said “Well its good your doing your part to help out. Its fine!” She said to the brown haired girl.

“Yeah! While I was gone apparently a new hero came into town!” She said excitedly “I cant believe shes finally here!”

“Are you talking about that wolf themed hero? I got an interview with her yesterday, apparently her name is Timberwolf!” Alya said showing a clip from the ladyblog. That was true, Alya had been able to catch her after patrol and interview her.

“Yes isn’t she just brilliant! You know shes one of my childhood friends from my time in India!” Lila said.

Wait….. Charlotte had never met this girl in her life!

“Wow really?” Rose said being near by and hearing the conversation.

“Yes! In fact, I was the person who introduced her to ladybug. Since she approved of her, she invited her over here from India to help her and Chat Noir defeat Hawkmoth!” She said, slowly bringing over a crowd of her classmates as she shared her tales.

Marinette quickly grabbed Charlottes hand and led her outside of the classroom. Before Charlotte even got a chance to speak the bluenette said “Don’t believe anything Lila says. She is a big liar!!” She announced to the shocked girl.

“I was just about to say I haven’t met that girl in my life. Even if she was my friend, which she isn’t, I would of told her to keep it on the down low to avoid getting hurt! Im guessing you as ladybug have never communicated to her, right?” “Well I have. She was akumatised once and I saved her. But that was the first time I had even communicated with her. She claimed I had before she was akumatised but I hadn’t. Shes nothing more than an acquaintance when im inside the suit.”

“Oh. Does anyone else know she is lying?” She asked “Adrien does thankfully.” Marinette said. At least her brother hadn’t fallen for her lies. There was a ping from Marinettes phone.

“Alya interviewed her for the ladyblog!” Marinette said while watching the footage.

“Girls where did you go?” Alya said running out the classroom. “Isnt It cool that Lila isn’t just friends with ladybug shes also friends with timberwolf-“ She was cut off by Marinette.

“Alya cant you see shes lying? Theres no way shes friends with timberwolf or ladybug! Ladybug even stated that she would never have a friend inside the suit besides the other heros!” Marinette said.

“Are you really that dumb? That was justa cover to protect her from hawkmoth. Shes been through enough already she doesn’t need a villain after her. Now stop this ridiculous war you have going on with Lila already!” She yelled.

“Alya-“ “I don’t want to to hear it. Come on class is about to start.” She said leading the two into the class. Lila stared angerly at the two girls while they went to their seats. Charlotte looked at Adrien who had a frown on his face, looking down at his phone no doubt at the interview. She sighed taking her seat and getting on with the lesson.


End file.
